The Untold Story of Timothy Billington
by Janethe13th
Summary: Thomas Billington's parents had kept a dark secret from their son, something they kept five years before he was born. But, one day, it was no longer a secret from a news report of a ghost of a 20-year-old boy running from one end of the hallways of Sodor High and disappearing on the other side. Who is the mysterious ghost after and why?
1. Prologue

Many years ago, there used to be a boy named Timothy Billington, Thomas' older brother. But, suddenly he died a mysterious death by killing himself from jumping off a cliff where a bridge was built.

Then, after Thomas Billington's birth, there were many news reports of a student from Sodor High running down from one end of the hallway and disappeared at the other end. It was the spirit of Timothy Billington, haunting the school. Many say that ghosts appear on the of their deaths as warnings to others.

What is Timothy's warning? What is making him haunt the school continuously, not even trying to move on from his death?


	2. 1

The legend of Timothy's untold story was so dark that if any children were told about it by mishap, they would get nightmares and scream out at night. But the story was never revealed to Principal Hatt's students... Until now.

One foggy evening, a thirteen-year-old boy named Percy Avonside was walking along the hallways of Sodor High to drop off the mail for the teachers and staff. He was nearly complete. He just needs to drop off the daily mail for the principal. He was tired and in need of a long rest. He was walking along a hallway which he knew of, which was short cut to get to the principal's office. Percy knew where he was going, even in the dark.

"I shan't be long for I'm nearing Tidmouth Homeroom." He said.

Tidmouth Homeroom was located near I.T, which was a room where the Grade 7 students get their computers and where the Grade 9 students return theirs for new computers. Percy continued his run, his footsteps echoed through the hallways, with a calm look on his face. Then he heard a voice that was not familiar to him, echoing in the darkness.

"Brother... Brother..."

Percy was confused. He stopped and called out quietly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked.

The voice came again, repeating. "I miss you, brother... I miss you, brother..."

Percy was getting more confused. As he was about to take another step... he gasped in horror as another person shot out from the darkness, with a face that had a very demonic look.

"WELCOME TO YOUR GRAVESTONE!!" It shrieking out loudly.

Percy wailed out, arms crossing in front of him as he shut his eyes, excepting impact... But then silence quickly fell. Cautiously, Percy opened one eye and nothing but an empty hallway.

By the time Percy delivered the mail and returned home, he was already shaking like a winter's night.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Percy's mother asked.

"In the school, I saw something terrifying." Percy whimpered out, hugging his mother like he was little child, never wanting to lose their parents again.

"What did you see, son?" Percy's dad questioned.

"I... I..I... I... s...sa.. saw a... ghost!" Percy said, quivering his eyes very close to tears. "But it's not like the ones that we're told about... it was so realistic and terrifying!"

Then, Percy's father paused... He began to remember something from long ago.

"Percy, remember the time, I told you about that ghost story, about the one that I saw the night before and was supposed to be a pretend ghost on television?" He said.

"Yes... yes, I do, Dad." Percy replied, remembering. "Why? What made you bring that up?"

"I'm just beginning to think that... possibly... no, I'm not kidding here... I believe that now it wasn't a fake story... it was real... I was wrong... the Ghost Student was real..."

"What? What do you mean, honey?" Percy's mother asked.

"I'm just starting to get this realisation feeling in my stomach." Said Percy's dad. "I'm remembering about the story that I told Percy long ago when I claimed to have seen the Ghost Student running down the hallways, warning us while it plunges into the darkness."

Percy's feet shivered at the thought of his father was believing the story that he told him. But even he was starting to have second doubts about it and he was still thinking about it when he went to bed. Just who was the mysterious and horrifying Ghost Student that he saw?


	3. 2

The next morning, Percy was still feeling shocked from last night. All day, he kept on thinking about who the Ghost Student was and whether or not his father's story was really true or still made up. Percy could remember the time, years ago, he was told about it when he was child and then telling to his fifteen year old best bud, Thomas Billington and his fourteen year old pal, Toby Holden. Thomas didn't believe it and later got a fright from Percy after costume shopping with his parents for Halloween. It all seemed like yesterday, but both Thomas and Percy had not forgotten it.

Thomas was studying in the library, completing his Science homework. He was finishing his part of a science project with Toby, who was drawing a drigrams and infographics as evidence to show the class. The weather was with a few clouds and Thomas was working very hard. He went backwards and forwards all day, proving be really useful. When dusk fell, the little blue boy was tired.

At Thomas' house, Toby and his parents invited having dinner with . Outside, the weather had changed. The mist had come down and it was crawling along the road and pathway. At that moment, Percy came inside, after delivering the mail.

"Hello Percy, how did the delivery of the mail go?" Asked Toby.

"It was ok, but really tiring." Said Percy. But Thomas could see that his best friend was not looking his normal self.

"Percy, are you ok? You don't seem like your usual self." He said.

The little green boy was unsure about wanting to talk. But he decided to pluck up the courage.

"Thomas, you might find this crazy and hard to believe, but... but I saw a Ghost Student but not like any other. It looked so scary and very demonic as if it came from the underworld and when I saw it, it was coming straight at me and by the time I opened my eyes, it was gone."

"That's some story." Thomas said, slightly frowning. "And most of all over the top. A Ghost Student that looks demonic? That's mostly like something you see after a horror movie."

"Did you get a good view of it?" Asked Toby. "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't tell, it all happened so fast." Percy said.

"Surely, your mind was only playing a trick on you." Thomas said. "Or perhaps you remember about that event years ago when you pulled of that ghost prank on me when you are pretending to be the Ghost Student from made up story your dad told you."

"THAT'S JUST IT, THOMAS!" Percy squealed. "You remember when my dad told me about that story... well, he now thinks it's real and the Ghost Student does indeed exist."

"Wait, wait, wait." Thomas replied, now confused. "This was all made up and now years later, your dad's changed it to thinking it's real? Come on, Percy. Ghost stories are there for a reason. There are there to give us a scare and not like in scaring us to death or something."

"I believed it." Toby said. "But I never really thought about it seriously."

The three boys continued on this chatting until their parents interrupted.

"You can all go on about this." Said Percy's dad. "But that Ghost Student story that I told Percy a long time ago seems to have come back to haunt me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Toby's mother.

"The story that I told was for real." Explained Percy's dad. "When I was looking through the documents of past educational accidents and incidents from the Sodor Library, I stumbled across one that had not been looked at in a very long time. The records showed about a teenage boy who had a tragic death and left behind a haunting story that has only been recently told."

"The event happened a long time ago, five years before Thomas was born. The boy was taking a bus to go home but he took the wrong one and it lead him back to Sodor High when, according to the reports from the investigators, he went up to the rooftop and immediately ran towards the edge and took a big jump before he met his end."

"The boy was killed, lying on sharp, broken glass. But, as decades went by, witnesses claimed to have seen a Ghost Student running along the hallways of the school on the anniversary it's accident. Even I saw it... but I got a better look at it and saw his face."

Thomas, Percy and Toby were very silent as everyone else who had been listening.

"The boy had a very cold presence, one that I never felt before." Continued Percy's father. "He had the look of a sadistic madman, an evil and demonic look that only the devil himself could describe. The boy had a number zero stitched onto his light grey hoodie, black jeans and wore white and black converse sneakers."

"A boy with a light grey hoodie and a number zero stitched to the back of it?" Thomas said. "Who was he?"

Percy's dad took a deep breath for what he was about to say next.

"The boy's overall appearance was just like you, Thomas... and his name... was Timothy."

Thomas' eyes widened in shock as did Percy's and Toby's.

"Why bless my bell!" Tony said in a stunned tone.

"So... so... so the Ghost Student that I saw was him?!" Percy said, shaking a little.

"It seems to be." Said his dad. "Now that I think remember it, it fitted the story of how it came together."

"Timothy... was a boy who looked like me?" Thomas said, looking bewildered. "But I never heard of him or even mentioned before. How is this possible that he can resemble me?"

"I can't tell." Toby said.

"Yeah, it baffles me." Added Percy. "If Timothy's our school, what purpose does he have?"

No one replied... the house had gone quiet. Thomas was still in a state of shock. Toby was confused and Percy was left with so many questions flying around in his head. The truth in finding who the Ghost Student was had been told at last but the other students at Sodor High were not aware of this.


	4. 3

The next day, things at the school ran as normal, Thomas, Toby and Daisy took some textbooks for returning while Percy was completing his homework in the library.

The school was getting more busy as the week went on as the preparation of the new Grade 7 students progressed. Thomas soon had to pick up his young twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel, from primary school while Percy took over in submitting his homework. One day, Daisy was feeling unwell and had to be taken to Victor's office to be recovered. Toby was later sent to help out with Percy take some new textbooks to the book room while Thomas was busy taking notes in his English Class. By the time the week had gone, the students were totally exhausted.

"Phew." Sighed Thomas. "All that working made me feel like there was no ending."

"I got so tired that I thought I would work myself apart." Toby said.

"And I thought I was going to get is overworked that I would go insane." Added Percy.

Toby and Thomas thought that the little green boy was overreacting again but yet they understood where he was coming from.

Some days later, Percy was making his way back home after delivering the milk. The weather was similar to when it was a few nights ago. He wondered if he was going to encounter Timothy's evil spirit. He followed the pathway to get home, passing the main bus stop and going through lighted streets. Just then, he saw Toby leaning against a light pole and came to a stop.

"Hey, Toby. What are you doing here at this time of evening?" Asked the little green boy.

"I've been here for hours." Toby said. "Mum called me to pick me up here."

The dark brown haired boy suddenly noticed that mist was rolling in quite fast with a slight blow from the wind, which was now howling against the trees and the moon's bright light from above was starting to become blocked.

"My word. What unpleasant weather this is." He said.

Suddenly, he and Percy heard an echoing voice, which was coming from the darkness ahead of them.

"Brother... Brother... I miss you, brother... I miss you, brother..."

"Oh no... it's him!" Percy said as he shook in fear.

"Bless my bell, it can't be..." Toby said, his eyes slightly widened.

The echoing voice got louder and louder repeating the same words over and over and over. Then, they saw the shape of a person silhouetting in the mist. Toby and Percy remained silent... they couldn't see the mysterious stranger's face but it was for certain that it was the evil spirit of Timothy Billlington.

"My reign of horror will never end." He suddenly said in his demonic voice. "My wrath will be felt and one... by one... all of you will be sent your graves... and then He's will be mine and will join in... THE AFTERLIFE!!"

Suddenly, Timothy shot forward, shrieking out loudly. In fright and crying out, Percy and Toby got a quick glimpse of his sadistic face as he was about to have a collision. They shut their eyes and they anticipated impact... but then, hearing Timothy's footsteps sounded... total silence fell... Percy opened his eyes first... then Toby. They looked around, but no one was there. Timothy has vanished as did the mist and the wind had died down.

"So... so... that... that was Timothy?" Toby said, shaking.

"Yes... Toby it was..." Percy replied, stuttering and trembling.


	5. 4

News of the encounter of Timothy's Ghost soon spread around the school. But Percy and Toby were not the only ones who had caught sight of him. During the weekend, witnesseses who were waiting for Bertie's night bus, claimed to have seen Timothy, mostly scaring them and their children as well as the school staff and students.

Something was happening and it seemed that less and less people were started to walk to school and take the bus instead. Rumours began to spread until one day, Toby was told about the rumour. Later that evening, the dark brown haired boy explained all of this to Percy. Thomas was out, taking his little sisters home from primary school.

"Looks like your dad was about the story of Timothy." Toby said.

"Why?" Asked Percy.

"The School had been getting quieter when we arrive by foot. It looks like Timothy's been scaring them away." Toby said. "As it says in the story that was untold, he comes running through the darkness as a warning to others. But, what's with warning? Who is he after and what's his purpose in haunting our school?"

"Oh my goodness." Percy said, beginning to feel uneasy. "If the story that my dad mentioned is really true... then... all this time, we've been attending a school that had been haunted all this time with an evil ghost that we never knew of!"

At that moment, fine rain fell, with a slight hear thunder and lightning. For the rest of the night, it rained and it would continue to do so for a couple of days. Thomas, Percy and Toby didn't like it when the weather, dull and miserable. After the weather changed, things seemed to return to normal. However, after the three boys are resting in Thomas' house after studying all day, Thomas began to think about the story of Timothy, for it had been on his mind of some time.

One hazy morning, on the weekend, Thomas asked his parents about the Ghost Student.

"Ever since we heard the news report," Thomas' mother, Mary Billington said. "We would never forgive ourselves for what happened to him."

"So the story really is true?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid it is, son." Replied his father, John Billington. "But if this ghost is and this incident about a boy who had an appearance like you... then..."

"Then... what?" Thomas said. "Are you saying that Timothy is somehow related... to me?"

His parents looked at him... they said nothing in return. The little blue boy was now lost with questions he wanted answering. But there was a part of him that made him to believe in all of this.

'With all these tellings about a boy... a boy with similar looks to me... it's crazy... it's all crazy... it's like there's a more darker side of me!' Thomas thought to himself, now going into an overdrive state of mind.

For the rest of the afternoon, Thomas worked quietly and said nothing to anyone. The thought of thinking that Timothy was more of a darker form of himself, soon overwhelmed him until it made him ill. Edward Pettigrew, a sixteen-year-old boy and the Steam Teen's class representative, took him to the doctor's office to be looked at, while Toby and Percy had to do most of their subjects alone. Several weeks had past and there seemed to be no more signs of Timothy's evil spirit. But as the old saying goes... this was just the calm, before the storm...


	6. 5

That night, Percy and Toby were alone in Thomas' home. But they were worried for Thomas. But their concerns were soon changed to happiness when he came back a few weeks later. But their reunion was cut short when they felt a surge of icy coldness and the blowing of the wind from outside. Then the boys saw the lights flickering and suddenly turned into a blackout, only leaving the faint glow of the light pole outside Thomas' house. Then, the boys could feel mist seeping in from under the front door of the house until it floated around them.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"We already know!" Percy said, his legs starting to shake.

"It's him.. Timothy's out there." Toby said.

"... So, you've sensed my presence..." Timothy said suddenly in his demonic voice. "The years of haunting Sodor High... the years of haunting a family that used to know me but now has changed since my demise, still hasn't understood about me and why I did the unthinkable... TAKING HUMAN LIVES!!"

Thomas, Percy and Toby stayed silent, thinking that if one of them tried to talk back, he would interrupt them.

"You can't see me nor feel what I'm going through!" Timothy continued. "Sodor High will soon be forgotten just like me! The past of an era that I lead for my family, my previous family, the blood related members of the Billingtons! I was meant to be really useful! But I was not worthy... I let others have to pride and joy while I became nothing more but a stepping stone! I HATED IT!!! I hated that Sodor High represents! Even after my so called accident, I still see no change! I see the same faces... the same people... this is a worthless island! I will send you all to your graves... and the 'He'... the one who was able to survive and live on, will go with me into... THE AFTERLIFE!!!"

Suddenly, Timothy's ghostly yet demonic voice shrieked out, followed by a scream of anger and hatred... seconds later... total silence...

"He appeared outside of the school?..." Percy questioned, quivering.

"But... he was talking about sending 'Him' down with him. Just who is it that he's talking about?" Asked Toby. He and Percy looked across to Thomas, who was looking very shaken and wide eyed as if he had really seen Timothy's evil spirit.

"Thomas? You ok?" Toby asked him.

"I know... " Thomas said, his blue eyes glued to the floor. "I know who he's after... me..."

"What?!" Squeaked Percy. "He's after you?!"

"But why?" Toby asked. "What does Timothy want with you?"

"I didn't want to believe it... but now I do... I believe that the Ghost Student story was real and that there a teenage boy who once attended Sodor High before I was born five years ago... I did remember parents mentioning that I had an older sibling but didn't tell me who they were.. but now... it all makes sense... Timothy is my older brother and he's after me, wanting me gone from this world!!"

After now realising that Timothy is Thomas' long lost older brother and his ghost was after him, Toby and Percy were deeply worried about him. But despite this evil threat, Thomas dig deep inside his mind to show that he was not going to be defeated by a blood related evil spirit. Percy and Toby didn't know this, but the blue hooded boy was planning to have a final showdown with the Ghost of Timothy Billington.


	7. 6

Thomas spent most of the next day, working at the training field with sixteen year old Gordon Gresely the 1st, fifteen year old Henry Stanier aka, Gordon's lover and fifteen year old James Hughes, Edward's lover and Sodor High's singing bad boy, in helping them train for their althete trials. Later that evening, he went home to drop off his school stuff and then had dinner with his parents. The little blue boy was now feeling tired and worn out. He then headed to the auditorium, where he had to help James practice his performance their him and Edward's date. The night was clear with a full moon. Soon, Thomas was making his way back home from finishing James' rehearsal. But as he got closer to home, the fog came down, very thick and heavy. Thomas found it very hard to see. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of any of the city lights. Then, out of the bloom, a much thicker layer of fog flooded in and totally blinded Thomas. With quick thinking, he stopped in his tracks.

"I guess I have to wait here until the fog clears." Thomas suggested to himself. But after a few minutes, he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching... but the fog was so thick, that Thomas couldn't tell it was coming from behind or in front of him. Then, he heard a voice lurking in the darkness. At first, Thomas felt very afraid and tensed but he managed to put on a brave face as the sound of the footsteps got louder and louder. Thomas closed his eyes and said the bravest way as possible.

"I know you're there! Come out and show yourself."

Thomas reopened his eyes and looked ahead of him... and there he was... The Ghost of Timothy Billington... standing a few inches apart from his face and standing few inches taller than him, staring down evilly at him.

"Timothy." Thomas said, in a tone of near shock. "You are real."

"Hello, little brother." Timothy said his demonic voice. "We finally meet face to face as if we were destined to."

"So the rumours and stories about you are true." Thomas said, but had a wide-eyed and brave expression on his face.

"So, you have heard of me..." Timothy replied, still looking demonic at the blue hooded boy. "But you've forgotten or perhaps chosen to forget, I was the one who lead the way for you... you and our little sisters... I was the first newborn of our family to become the best... but no, I wasn't... you soon were born and took that place!"

"I wasn't even born or growing inside Mum's stomach to know you." Thomas said. "Besides, you never talked Mum or Dad when you were alive! So how could you say all that! All I know of you from Mum and Dad is that you kept yourself distant but always smiled to everyone. But I guess you never like that on the inside... were you? The last time I was told about you is that you went the same school as me and that was it... you became nothing more than a forgotten memory... but Timothy... you do know that I'm the only member of our family that attended Sodor High. I still live because I am important to people, I was special and had the pride of a Billington... something that you once had before you became this evil and twisted freak, a dark mirror image of my very self. I carry the memories of the fact that my own brother was killed and Mum and Dad couldn't bear being such bad parents... I lost everything... the feelings of love that me and our parents had for each other as a family... it was all destroyed! I've hidden all of this away. But now, with you doing all this haunting and terrifying the school and now at last finally seeing you in person, has brought all of those memories back!"

Timothy gave a sick and devilish grin like the devil himself.

"That's right! All the memories you wanted to forget... all the feelings you didn't want to accept! You have to remember me, Thomas! Let's reunite with our family together! Join me in the underworld, brother!"

"NO! I won't allow you to!" Thomas shouted out. "My friends and family told me all about your past! You killed yourself for nothing... all for nothing and you wasted yourself! The truth of your demise is just that or was it the fact that you grew tired of yourself and decided to end your life that way!"

"SILENCE!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" Timothy said, his demonic voice now sounding more evil than ever. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL TRUTH!! THAT WAS NOT EVERYTHING... THAT WASN'T THE END!!"

Suddenly Timothy lunged forward and before Thomas realised it, he was pinned against a brick wall with the evil spirit of his own brother strangling him by the neck. Timothy looked at him with total hatred and anger, his demonic face showing what was an expression of pure suffer and total rage.

"Don't think you know what happened just you heard about my haunting past, Thomas! You didn't know my suffering... you don't know sorrow... you didn't know the faces of our previous that trembled in fear when I came to the Land of the Dead, even though I was blood-related to them! The misery of our mother, crying for my loss and our father trying to comfort her but it wasn't enough!! The negative emotions I had boiled up inside me and my own self forced all that suffering onto me. All the hate, pain, sadness and suffering... Yet I have to continue to live with it... So how can you say that you think and pretend to feel all those terrible things I did and understand me at all?!"

Thomas felt rate wanting to be unleashed but he did what he could to fight if off...

"I can tell you're in pain and in deep suffering and I want to know the real reasoning of this, Timothy!" He replied. "What made you go to such tragic lengths to do what you did! None of my members of the Billington family ever did this! Tel me, Timothy! What caused you to kill yourself! TELL ME!!!"

All of those words of pure anger bellowed out through him and into the black heart of his... the demonic and twisted face of Timothy changed... it changed into the old form of his once kind gentle smile that he showed many years ago... but as he spoke, his showed as an expression of total loss and sadness and remorse as he released Thomas from the brick wall.

"Thomas... the truth about my my demise will never be known by those who are told for I took that with me, along with my victims, but all of them, except one, were unfortunate."

"All but one?" Thomas said, almost confused. "You're saying you had an enemy who hated you?"

Timothy slowly nodded and began to explain everything.

"You see, I was the only newborn in the Billington family when I was born in 1980. I was loved and praised by our parents and showed that I could be really useful and be reliable. I, on the other hand, was to never have the educational life that you and our little sisters had. But I was wrong... I was homeschooled by Mum and Dad and got to learn how to write, spell and learn the basics of maths. But for most of my life, I was mainly doing nothing... but even if I did little work, I still considered it to be a big deal and worth doing. I used to listen to Mum and Dad talking downstairs in the lounge room, and one day, I heard them saying that they want me to go to Sodor High School. At first, I was surprised and excited but then, I also heard Mum getting concerned about me since I spent most of my life in the house, leaving me to get a little anxious but I still had some happiness in me."

"In towards my first day at Sodor High, I was shaking to the bone. But that faded when I was comforted by Mum and given me enough to make a good impression, which really paid off. During my first week, I made some new friends, all the teachers were kind and gentle, making me think that I attended the best high school ever. But as the weeks went by, those moments were starting to have when a new principal was coming along. At first, me and my homeroom were being as friendly as we can be, but the old man's face was saying otherwise."

"As the days went on, the happy days were turning gloomy and dark. My friends became distant and amounts of homework and exams were increasing by the second, pressuring me, making me become distant from Mum and Dad, studying overnight. But what was worst of all, was the way I was being treated by the old principal of the school. Throughout the second semester of my first year in Sodor High, I was treated badly by people who did not know how to teach students properly... but that was because the principal fired all my gentle and friendly teachers and replaced their spots with poorly trained ones and he assigned them to do it, to make them look like professional teachers."

"I never had any accidents while this happened but I was so angry and embarrassed that I rapidly lost my pride and faith in who I was... even though I smiled at other people who loved me as a Billington, I carried with me the shame and former shell of my former self within me and I went into deep depression."

"Around the last term of my year at Sodor High, I was scolded and looked down by the old principal. The fact was that he never really understood how to run a school and was only into money and greed. He later told me that after I take the bus home, I going to be withdrawn and expelled from Sodor High, never wanting me to apply ever again. At that point, I was so upset and enraged, my pain burning out of control and started to plot my revenge against the principal."

"When I was walking from the school, u overheard the principal, saying that he's going to be on guard duty on the school rooftop on the same night I died. So, I exited out of the school, waited until nightfall for the bus to take me back to the school. Deep down, I knew what I was going to do... and it would cost me a heavy price. As I neared the school, I went through a passageway I found on the first term, and it led me up to the rooftop an easier way. Only I knew where it was, no one else. After I made it to the top, I noticed him and silently walked straight towards him, speeding up by the second. I gave into my hatred and pain and shouted out my lady words of cursing and roughly pushed him off the rooftop while he wasn't looking and I fell to my death, taking every happy or negative memory with me... including taking the soul of the old principal, who mostly made my life a living nightmare..."

Thomas was left speechless.

"So... that's it... that's the reason why all of this has happened since. You wanted revenge on the old principal who once controlled Sodor High for treating you like the way he did. In the end, you got your revenge but it cost you your own life and all those memories. I understand it... I understand the pain and rage you had to suffer from... but surely deep down, you had to regret what you did in shame and remorse... Mum and Dad didn't want you to die and neither would your previous family. It's time to put all of this to an end and move on, Timothy. It's not worth being in this state of evil that you've been for all of these decades."

Timothy closed his eyes and was silent for a few seconds. He then muttered. "No... No... No..."

Suddenly Timothy bellowed out in anger.

"NO!!!! I WON'T REST NOR WILL I MOVE ON!!"

His eyes suddenly opened, they had changed again as did his face. The demonic look of a psycho had reappeared in Timothy.

"ONVE I'M DONE WITH YOU, I WILL BE SENDING YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND OUR FAMILY DOWN INTO ETERNAL DAMNATION WITH ME!!" He shouted in his tone of hatred.

Thomas, being the brave boy that he was, refused to back down to Timothy, who was now more demonic than ever. Both brothers started an arm war, but Timothy was more stronger and started pushing Thomas back into the brick wall.

"You can't stop me! I will send you to the Afterlife!!" He shouted.

"Timothy, you're being controlled by that inner demon!" Thomas replied. "Fight it off! Break free!"

"YOU CAN'T WIN!! YOU CAN'T PREVENT ME FROM COMPLETING MY QUEST!!" Timothy shouted back. "THE END IS UPON YOU!!"

Thomas refused to give up and fought back, using every ounce of strength against his spiritual opponent. Thomas spread his energy he had his body, trying to even up on Timothy. Thomas used every endurance in his arms and pushed back with all his might... and started to gain the advantage, backing Timothy up. Both boys strained their power, trying to strengthen the other... it seemed like forever but finally they both broke away. Timothy and Thomas still glared at each other when suddenly Timothy charged at the blue hooded boy but then, thick mist reappeared and Thomas took it as an advantage and backed up, starinng to disappear into the thick fog. Timothy stopped, taken by surprise. As the mist cleared... Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

Thomas had ran back home, knowing that this wasn't the last he had seen of the evil spirit if Timothy Billington.

Thomas suddenly realised that he had been found with and the evil dark side of Timothy was back. There will only one way to end all of this... defeat the evil side of a once older brother of his own bloodline.


	8. 7

Days later, Sodor High began to fall on hard times. Less students started coming and the bus stops were getting more and more packed by the second. Financials in keeping the school open we're growing badly and Principal Hatt's became frustrated... so frustrated, that he would have no choice but to close the school. The threat of this happening deeply affected Thomas, Percy, Toby and the rest of their friends. They didn't want the school that they had attended for three years and without it, they would have nothing.

That evening in Thomas' house, Thomas soon thought of Timothy and badly he failed in trying to reason with him into understanding of how he ended his life for a long time ago and haunting Sodor High since. But his last encounter with him made him wonder if there was some good left in him.

"He May have tried to defeat me once." Thomas said. "But he won't a second time. This time I will get to him and try and save him to turn him back to the good side."

"It's suicidal!" Percy squeaked. "Timothy is so lost in that sick mind of his. He's mad in wanting you dead."

"I was able to get to him." Thomas replied. "I saw that he has good left in him... but his darkness retook control. However, I'm going to end this one way or another."

The little blue hooded boy started to make a plan and asked Percy and Toby to come and help much to their fear of not wanting to. The plan was to find Timothy and lure him out. Once he got distracted, Thomas would see his opportunity to put him in his place and end his reign of horror. The boys knew that this was a brave but dangerous risk but deep down, it was their only chance in stopping Timothy.

As night fell, they heard the wind blow and the rain pouring down. The sound of Timothy's footsteps and heard outside. Thomas saw him from his house window, rushing by, shrieking loudly and fading into the darkness. Percy shivered as did Toby but Thomas remained calm despite he got a shiver down his spine.

"Do you think he knows?" Percy asked, still shaking.

"No," Thomas said. "But whatever is going through that twisted and sick mind of his, his good side has got to be fighting against him. It has to be driving him insane."

"Insane?" Toby replied. "He's more than just that. He's more like psychotic and deranged!"

"That maybe." Thomas said. "But deep down, Timothy's fighting with his demons but in the end, it will be over... we can help him and save him... but as what cost? That I can't tell."

The three boys had a night sleeping, but they were able to get through to the next day... but there was no telling what would happen if they would come face to with the Ghost of Timothy Billington.


	9. 8

The next day, the sun shone but there were very few students coming to the school by foot. The financial problems were getting worse and if nothing was done within the next few weeks, the school will close. Thomas, Percy, Toby and the rest of their friends were very upset and couldn't stand of the thought of losing the school they had attended for three years and loved so much.

Thomas was drinking some water at the cafeteria when Percy walked towards with his lunch tray. He could see that his best was sad, thinking that it could be the final days of attending Sodor High School.

"If the outcome does happen." Percy said, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "We'll have to move on. But the main thing is that we'll still have each other, our friendship will forever last."

Thomas could only look at the small green hooded and sighed. A few more days went by and by sheer luck, Principal Hatt was able to sort the financial troubles and help raise enough money to get Sodor High back in full swing. However, the number of students was still lacking but had slowly increased. The bus times were slowly rising in success and Percy and Toby were pleased to see that the school was still in operation. Thomas, meanwhile, was too busy thinking about the plan he had ser for his next encounter with Timothy's evil spirit.

One afternoon on the weekend, Thomas, Percy and Toby's parents were eating their meals in the dining room in Thomas' house while the boys were sitting on the lounge, watching TV.

"By the way, what time is it?" Asked Toby's father, Travis Holden.

Thomas' mother, Mary, turned her gaze towards the kitchen and looked at the calendar on the fridge.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Percy's dad, Patrick Avonside.

She got up from her seat and walked towards the calendar, took it from the fridge and handed it over to Patrick and his eyes widened.

"My god! Today's the anniversary of Timothy's death!" He said.

"So, that means tonight, he going to come!" Added John, Thomas' father.

Thomas, Percy and Toby overheard their parents' conversation and gasped.

"Oh my goodness..." Quivered Percy. "He'll come running again, plunging into the darkness, shrieking like a lost soul!"

"Percy, you just said the same words that you told me when you first mentioned that story on our first year at Sodor High and yet years later, you still remember them."

"Yes, but Timothy won't come to warm us this time." Toby said. "He's going to come and take you and send you down to the underworld. That's what he said."

"No, he won't." Thomas said. "We will defeat him and end this madness. Tonight, we put our plan into action and stop him." As the sun faded and darkness closed in, the three boys could sense that it would be one horrifying night.

Nighttime finally came, the moon was full and the stars twinkled in the sky. Thomas, Percy and Toby soon split up and waited for the Ghost of Timothy to come. The fog soon came down and fast. Percy headed off to an old graveyard in Henry's Forest, where laid the tombstones of Thomas elder family. When he got there, Percy could hear sadistic laughter.

"Is that..." He mumbled to himself.

There was Timothy, standing on top of his grave. His back was shown towards Percy, but his grey hoodie was now drenched in faint blood stains. His black jeans now ripped with dried blood of claw marked scratches showing and his slight spiky black hair flowing in the wind.

"The time has come..." Timothy said, quietly, deeply and demonically.

"FOR MY BROTHER TO SUFFER!!" He bellowed out, whipping his body around, showing his face towards Percy. His eyes beaming with red and his devil like teeth, grinning from both sides of his mouth.

Then, the Ghost of Timothy lunged towards Percy, who immediately dodged and out of the graveyard and made it out of the gate.

Percy ran for his life, with Timothy following close behind, floating above the ground.

"YOU CAN RUN... BUT CAN'T HIDE!!" Timothy shrieked as he flew closer to Percy.

"BACK OFF, YOU FIEND!!" Percy cried out as he headed onto a road, surrounded by mist.

It grew heavier and heavier and the sound of Timothy's floating spirit got louder and louder. He was just nearly inches of consuming Percy when the little green hooded boy panted heavily as waves of mist blew around him. He continued on running quickly until he reached a bus stop. Percy looked back and saw nothing.

"I think I've lost him!" He said.

But then, Timothy's laughter echoed in the darkness, causing Percy to shiver in fright.

"He's still onto me?! Come on!" He groaned.

Then, Timothy's laughter came again, and it sounded like he was coming in closer. Percy wasted no time and was on the run again. He ran passed his house and arrived at another bus stop, where Toby was waiting. Before Percy could say a word, Timothy's floating spirit was heard again, followed by his sadistic laughter.

"He's coming!" Percy said, rushing past Toby.

"So I can hear!" Added Toby, and began running, picking up Percy's pace.

"The time is nearing!! I will finish what I started years ago!!" Timothy shouted out, as he suddenly emerged from the mist.

Toby and Percy made a run for it as the evil Ghost Student followed, stalking them like prey. They raced along the pathwya and then made a sharp turn, going onto a different track of road. They can both hear Timothy laughing psychotically as he gained up on the two male teenagers, his flying speed increasing.

"I will end this madness and will send you two down to the underworld!!" He bellowed demonically.

As the male teenagers continued to sprint across the road, they were nearing the school, where Timothy met his end years ago. After they ran across the entrance of the school, they hurried to a closet in one of the empty classrooms, but the Ghost Student was nowhere to be seen. Toby and Percy thought they had lost him when suddenly they heard him laughing outside of the classroom. But then, running footsteps were heard... it was Thomas Billington himself. He was running towards stairs, leading to the school rooftop, racing at full speed.

"Leave this to me!" He shouted. "Timothy's so messed up in his mind that he'll have no idea what's about to happen!"

As Thomas made it to the rooftop, he turned around and saw Timothy racing towards him. He looked more demented and sicker than ever.

"PREPARE TO BE SENT TO YOUR GRAVEYARD, BROTHER, FOR YOUR DEATH HAD COME ST THE HANDS OF THE GHOST OF TIMOTHY BILLINGTON!!" Timothy shrieked out.

But as he about to make contact, Thomas instantly grabbed one of Timothy's hand, slid across the roof floor underneath him and with one mighty kick, Thomas flipped Timothy over the roof, plunging into the thick blanket of mist into the ravine below. Thomas heard the sound flesh stabbed numerous times. The little blue hooded boy picked himself up and slowly walked his way forward to the edge of the school rooftop, looking down at where Timothy had fallen.

"And your death came at the hands of Thomas Billington..." He said.

Thomas breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew that it had to be done to end Timothy's reign of horror. He took one last look at the river of most below before he walked back to the stairs.

Hours later, Percy, Toby and Thomas stayed in Thomas' house. None could even speak to each other after what they had gone through. It was a night of horror that they hoped to forget forever.


	10. Epilogue

The next morning, Principal Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Homeroom. He had a very mixed expression on his face.

"Thomas, Percy and Toby." He said in a tone of very mixed feelings. "I bring some good news about the school. All the students are coming back by foot and many of your studies here will continue as always. I'm also pleased to say that raising money to fund the school was a success and now all of the students will be arriving by foot. However, last night, I received a call from some builders that they've been having some issues with building a new house on the street where James lives, Hughes St. Major help will be appreciative for the builders and I want the three of you and the rest of your class to help out. This will cause some problems with the building plan but I'll find a way to solve this."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The three male teenagers said. They were surprised to see that Principal Hatt did not find out about what really happened. They looked at each other and sighed.

Weeks later, there wereno sightings of Timothy's ghost and Sodor High was going well as it once was. But the legendary untold story was still being told for it was among the most popular ever. But it was only told on a few occasions but still no sightings of Timothy were reported by witnesses. Thomas, Percy and Toby were glad that everything was running normally again and that the Ghost Student has been faded away from memory... but the story didn't end there.

Repairs to the new house was succeeding better than expected and it would take about three months and a half before it was complete and ready for the new family to move in. But as the last six weeks went by before the house was scheduled to be finished, some of the builders taking the night shift had reported seeing what looked to be a silhouette of a young teenage girl, walking down Hughes St before disappearing halfway, into the darkness. Rumours and speculations quickly spread and it wasn't long before the subject of Timothy's ghost was mentioned.

Principal Hatt has been told about story of Timothy Billington. He was surprised and felt the cold chills within him and said he never heard about it before and didn't even know who Timothy was until one day Thomas' parents told him about Timothy's dark secret of being their eldest son and Thomas' older brother.

When at last, the time came to have the house ready for the new moving family, Principal Hatt came to witness it being finished.

"Where will my brother go now?" Thomas asked him.

"Perhaps, he will finally be able to move on and reunite with your elder family." Replied Principal Hatt. "But whatever the case, his demons are not welcome in my school."

Thomas felt the sense of guilt within him but he knew that he was right and had to agree. Principal Hatt ordered that a memorial plaque was held in honouring the memory of Timothy Billington. It gave Thomas comfort but he still believes that Timothy is still out there, lingering around in the shadows but as a warning to others like he used to and that his inner demon was gone forever and that he has found and can move on and rest in peace with his elder family. Percy was still frightened about him and didn't talk about his series of encounters with Timothy to anyone. His father never mentioned the story and kept it locked away in his mind. Toby, on the other hand, thinks that over time, the Ghost of Timothy Billington will become a distant memory while still believing that he was once a kind and really useful student like his little brother, Thomas.

It's said that the island was built on legends. And that legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives soar to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born.

The legendary and untold story of Timothy Billing was not told as much like it used to. But still many people who enjoyed ghost stories would bring the subject up and give their own twists about how the disaster took place. Many versions of the story along with rumours and theories have always been told about how Timothy met his terrible demise but no one will ever know exactly why he committed such a terrible act in taking his own life. Some school staff say that he has finally let go and move on. Some say that he appears in his old form, as a kind and friendly Ghost Student, remembering about the positive times he had in his life whilst others believe that when the sound of an owl hoots and the mist rolls in, the sound of his footsteps us heard and he appears, haunting the school and his home, plunging into the darkness, shrieking like a lost soul, forever refusing...

To leave...


End file.
